If I Had A Heart
by moonlite1serenade
Summary: Bo Stratford barely turned 20 when she's chosen by Director Fury to join a special group of people to save the world from one man who plans on destroying it. Bo had been training her whole life, but all of her training never prepared her for Loki.
1. Chapter 1

If I Had A Heart

An Avengers fanfic

Summary: Bo Stratford barely turned 20 when she is chosen by Director Nick Fury to join a special group of people to save the world from one man who plans on destroying the very world they live in. Bo had been training her whole life, but all of her training never prepared her for the demigod Loki.

Bo: Emilia Clarke

**Hey everybody! So I saw the Avengers the first day is came out and i LOVED IT!** **I couldnt stop thinking about it and came onto fanfic to see if people had started to write stories for the movie, and i was so happy to see that people had! I have been reading them ever since!**

**I'm kind of obsessed with the whole cast, and i'd been thinking really hard on who i wanted to focus on the most, and since i love all the characters, i kind of wanted to dive into the darker side of the movie, hence Loki being the more key character in the story :)**

**So please read and please Review!**

* * *

Bo eyed the target thoroughly and raised her hands, knives in each, and threw the first, then second knife all in a matter of a few seconds. Both knives were dead center of the target. She smiled and moved on to the second target, removing two more knives from her belt. She threw one at the target, getting ready to throw the second when she heard the floor creak behind her. Without hesitation, in the blink of an eye she turned towards the sound and threw the knife. The knife was only an inch away from the person's irritated face. Bo gasped and threw her hands over her mouth.

The corner of Director Fury's mouth lifted. "I see you've been training some more since the last time I saw you."

"Director Fury! I am so sorry." Bo lowered her hands and walked over to Fury, pulling the knife out of the wall. Fury walked over towards the first target, running his hand over the knives.

"Don't be sorry, your aim is impeccable. And I'm glad that that second knife you threw didn't actually hit me. But I bet you didn't want to hit me, did you?"

Bo shook her head. "No, of course not sir. But I would have if I had known for certain that you were a threat." She gave him a little grin.

Fury smirked. "So you have been doing well this past year? Living and training on your own?"

Bo nodded. "I have sir."

Fury looked at her, then nodded. "Good." He then proceeded to pull out a folder from his leather trench coat, handing it to her.

"What is this sir?" Bo asked, taking the folder and opening it, glancing at the many files and pictures. Bo frowned, confused at what was she was seeing.

"Your first mission."

Bo looked up, startled. "My first mission? But sir, I thought we agreed-"

"We did. But circumstances have changed. We need you Bo."

Bo frowned. "Who needs me, sir?"

"The world."

* * *

**So yea! I know this is extremely short, but I had to get this out there and see what you guys would think!**

**I promise more is to come ASAP! I have had this idea brewing in my head since i've seen the movie (and i've seen it twice lol) And im going to see it again for a 3rd time soon!**

**So please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

If I Had A Heart

An Avengers fanfic

Summary: Bo Stratford barely turned 20 when she is chosen by Director Nick Fury to join a special group of people to save the world from one man who plans on destroying the very world they live in. Bo had been training her whole life, but all of her training never prepared her for the demigod Loki.

Bo: Emilia Clarke or Rooney Mara

**Hey everyone!**

**I am SO SO sorry on the late update! I had been planning on going to see the movie again to freshen my memory of the movie and the lines, but I wasnt able to see the movie til this past Monday!**

**But thankfully, because of the delay, i was able to think more about the story and came up with more ideas!**

**And thank you all SO much for the many story and fav alerts and reviews! I was so surprised at how many people liked the story!**

**Thank you!**

**Here is the second chapter! (and its longer this time ;) )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The aircraft rumbled to life and quickly took off. Bo gripped the edge of her seat and stiffened. She had always hated flying. Once they were steady in the air, Bo released her grip from the chair and focused her attention back on the open folder in her lap. Pictures of the infamous Tony Stark, Captain America, the demi-god Thor, and Dr. Bruce Banner were strewn across the folder. But what really caught her attention was the Tesseract. So much power contained in one tiny glowing blue cube. It made Bo wary. She looked up at Fury, who was talking quietly with the pilot.

"Director Fury."

Fury looked over to her, one eyebrow raised.

"Why is the Tesseract so important to this man, Loki?"

Fury sat down in the chair opposite her. "The Tesseract has unyielding energy, and it has the potential to destroy our world."

Bo frowned. "Loki wants to destroy this world? Why?"

Fury sighed. "That is what we are trying to figure out."

Bo leaned forward. "When did you come up with this Avengers initiative plan, sir?"

"You mean why didn't I tell you about this before?"

Bo sighed. "That too."

Fury eyed Bo carefully. "We've had this initiative planned for over 2 years now."

Bo's eyes widened. "What?"

Fury sighed. "We didn't want to worry you any further, when you had found out what you were capable of-"

"What?" Bo cut him off sharply. "You didn't want me know that SHIELD had this plan to unleash a group of special people upon the world when things got tough? You didn't think that I could have handled that? Why?"

"We didn't think it was necessary to tell you until we had to. We know that you wanted to live normally. We gave you that."

"Yea, well you're not giving me that anymore, are you." Bo scoffed and shifted in her seat. She looked back down at the folder in her lap. She sighed and started reading everyone's profiles. "Am I supposed to procure anyone, sir?"

Fury shook his head. "We have already contacted the others."

Bo nodded. "Good. Because if you were going to say that I had to procure Stark, I wouldn't be here." She looked up from the folder, smiling at Fury.

Fury smirked.

The pilot turned to us. "We have arrived, sir."

Fury nodded. "Good. Get your things together, Miss Stratford."

Bo looked out the window and groaned as she put the folder up and slipped on her brown leather jacket.

"Really? The Hellicarrier?" Bo mumbled. Fury grinned and quickly exited the aircraft.

Bo sighed and set the folder down on her now vacant seat. She carefully stepped out of the aircraft and winced, the bright sun a contrast from the dark lighting in the aircraft.

She looked around her. People were strapping down all the aircrafts to the Hellicarrier and making sure everything was secure and set to go. That was when I noticed 3 people standing and talking by one of the aircrafts.

Bo smiled. "Nat!"

The red-headed woman looked over towards the voice, and when she saw the tiny brunette, she smiled too. "Bo!" She gave Bo a tight, quick hug. She then ruffled her hair a bit, making Bo frown. "You look older kid. Last time I saw you, you were 18, and still just as short."

Bo laughed. "Haha, very funny." She then looked at the other two men, one looking slightly confused, and the other... "Phil!" She opened her arms for him to hug her. He smiled and walked into her arms. "Hey kiddo. How are you? How was that year long sabbatical?"

Bo shrugged. "I'm good now. I've been keeping up with my training. Like you guys told me to."

Phil nodded, then his smile fell a little. "I'm sorry we had to bring you into this kid."

Bo shook her head. "Don't be. I could have chosen not to come. I think." Phil and Nat laugh at this.

Nat nods to Phil. "They need you on the bridge, they're starting the face trace."

Phil leaves, and Bo turns to the other man, holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Bo Stratford."

The man takes her hand, smiling warmly. "I'm-"

"Steve Rogers, or Captain America." Bo finishes for him. She smiles shyly. "Sorry. I'm a bit of a fan."

Steve laughs. "You aren't the only one, apparently."

Natasha smiles. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?

Bo stiffled a giggle at Steve's amused yet baffled face. "Trading cards?"

Natasha nods, smiling. "They're vintage. He's very proud."

They all stop as they see another new face on board, roaming around awkwardly and looking at all the aircrafts.

"Dr. Banner." Steve calls out to the man.

He turns to the group, and makes his way over to them, shaking Steve's hand. "Oh, yea hi. They told me you'd be coming."

Steve nods. "Word is you can find the cube."

Banner nods. "Is that the only word on me?"

Steve smiles. "The only word I care about."

Banner nods, trying to decide whether or not to believe that. "It must be strange for you, all of this."

Steve looks around. "Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

Bo steps up to Banner, smiling and holding out her hand. "Hi Dr. Banner. I'm Bo Stratford."

Dr. Banner looks at her, smiling slightly as he takes her hand. "Hi... uh, how old are you?"

Bo laughs. "Old enough to be here, sir." She winks at him then turns towards Natasha. "I think it's time for us to head inside."

Natasha nods. "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath.

Both men look around, walking slowly towards to the side of the Hellicarrier as it rumbled to life.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked.

Dr. Banner laughed humorlessly. "Really. They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

Bo and Natasha looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

Slowly the Hellicarrier's engines flipped and started to slowly lift them into the air.

"Oh no, this is much worse."

Bo winced, muscles tightening up in fear. "And that is my cue to head inside." She walked quickly to the entrance of hellicarrier, the others following behind.

Natasha smirked, her and the others catching up with her. Once inside, Bo let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Still afraid of flying, kid?"

Bo pushed her playfully. "Shut up."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think! Review! :)**

**It means so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

If I Had A Heart

An Avengers fanfic

Summary: Bo Stratford barely turned 20 when she is chosen by Director Nick Fury to join a special group of people to save the world from one man who plans on destroying the very world they live in. Bo had been training her whole life, but all of her training never prepared her for the demigod Loki.

Bo: Emilia Clarke

**Hey everyone!**

**So, once again, I am so sorry for the late update!**

**And thank you all SO much for the story and fav alerts and reviews! They just keep on coming and I am so happy that so many of you are so interested in this story!**

**Thank you!**

and to Person McPerson: I know! After I wrote it, I realized that that its not quite how Natasha acts, but I have a bg story for the 2 girls that may make it more understandable! At least I hope so!

**Here is the 3rd chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha and Bo lead the others into the main area of the hellicarrier, where a large group of SHIELD agents were working at computers and taking and giving orders.

They looked around the big room. Bruce wandered off into a corner just a little ways away from the others, taking everything in. Agent Hill was giving orders, then turned towards them, looking at Fury. "We are at level, sir."

Fury nodded, standing in the center walkway. "Good. Let's vanish."

Bo smiled at this. This was the only thing she loved about flying in the hellicarrier.

Fury turned back towards the others, where Bruce and Steve now stood at. "Gentlemen." As he was walking towards them, Steve walked up to him and handed him a $10. Fury smirked. Fury then walked up to Bruce, holding out his hand. "Dr., thank you for coming."

Bruce took his hand. "Thanks for asking nicely. So um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're good."

Bruce nodded. "Where are you with that?"

Fury pointed to Agent Coulson.

"We are sweeping every wire-ably accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops... If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." By the time Coulson was done talking, Steve and Natasha had joined the group to listen in.

Natasha had knelt down by a computer screen. "It's still not going to find them in time."

Bo looked at her, her brows furrowing. "Them?"

Natasha stood up, her face blank. "Along with the Tesseract, Loki did some sort of mind control over some SHIELD agents, including Agent Barton."

Bo's eyes widened. "What? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me this?" She turned to Fury, who was staring hard at Natasha. "I was going to tell you that information when we arrived and got settled."

Bo shook her head, his hands knotting into fists. "Well I appreciate the thought."

Fury sighed. "I wanted you to choose this of your own accord. I didn't want you to feel like you had to do this because a colleague was captured."

Bo looked up sharply, eyes piercing. "He's more than just a colleague to me, Director." She then glanced over at Natasha. "And I thought you, of all people, would have told me this as soon as it happened."

Natasha just raised an eyebrow. "We'll get him back, Bo."

Bo sighed, looking away from Bruce's and Steve's curious glances thrown her way.

Bruce cleared his throat softly, changing the subject. Bo sighed in relief. "You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

Fury crossed his arms. "How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm plus direct admission. At least we could rule out a couple places. You have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury nodded, motioning to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff? Could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please?"

Natasha walked over to Bruce, who followed her as she walked out of the room. "You're going to love it Doc, we got all the toys."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to Review! :)**

**It means so much! You have no idea ;)**

**And also, I was wanting to get your guys opinions on who you think would be a good choice for Bo's "love interest".**

**And keep in mind ALL the characters!**

**(excluding Stark, Thor, and Hawkeye)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**(Yea, this is an AN. Sorry!)**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I am doing some ****maintenance on my story.**

**It be changed too much, but I will be combing the a couple chapters to make them longer.**

**Plus I am going to change a couple things up! Because I have had such a great idea for my OC, and I want to make that come across more!**

**So the next time the story is updated, everything will be fixed/changed up a bit. So make sure to reread everything from Chapter 2 and on! That's where the new stuff will come in!**

**So dont stop reviewing and faving and alerting!**

**Thanks guys!**

**And to Vocal Hecate: I am really sorry you feel that way. But I've barely written my story silly girl/boy/whoever you may be! You don't know what I've got in store for my OC ;) ****So if you give it another chance when I get more chapters out, that would be great! If not, then that's ok too. :)**


End file.
